1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method for conducting what is normally referred to as a Pap smear (cytopathologic examination) on females to ultimately examine cells in the endocervical canal for the detection of inflammatory, pre-malignant and malignant changes. Although this invention relates to cytological sampling, it is also excellent for cell sampling from other mucous areas as well as erosions or ulcers of the skin. Also, this invention may be used for microbiological sampling.
The invention also relates to a particular brush employed in a way which significantly increases the cytodiagnostic safety by an increased quantitative and qualitative improvement of the cell yield and therefore, increases the sensitivity of the cellular sample taken. The use of this brush allows the physician to make an early diagnosis of significant cytopathologic abnormalities.
2. Summary of the Prior Art:
Cellular samples for the Pap smear have been taken by several means. One is the utilization of a cotton swab to sample the endocervical canal. Another is the utilization of a wet spatula to sample the exocervix and endocervical canal. Also, a plastic spatula is utilized. Plastic or glass pipettes have been used with an aspiration device. A microcurette instrument has also been developed. In the use of the cotton swab techniques, the difficulty encountered is obtaining sufficient amounts of endocervical cells in the sample for proper evaluation. The aspiration pipettes are awkward and difficult to use. The microcurettes are cost-prohibitive. The wooden spatula, with or without a cotton swab to sample the endocervical canal, is the instrument presently used to obtain a cellular sample for cytopathologic evaluation of the utrine, cervix and vagina (Pap smear). Presently, no simple and practical method has been found that can provide adequate and sufficient cytological epitelium material with an absence of contaminating elements such as leucocytes, sperms, or talcum.